


[奋墨] Untitled

by AeroX



Category: Idol Producer - Fandom
Genre: C阶父子组崽崽老韩, M/M, fate世界观, 原计划搞黄但其实是搞笑, 墨墨原始造型大概是我们不一样OTL, 御主大田和疑似枪阶的墨墨, 教会神父瑶瑶, 枪阶也可以骑乘EX没毛病
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeroX/pseuds/AeroX
Summary: 之前脑过的fate paro魔术师=御主=master，大部分时间说的是大田英灵=从者=servant，大部分时间指墨墨没头没尾，写着玩儿不好看，别骂我





	[奋墨] Untitled

“应该可以了，”尚未成年的魔术师收起掌心莹莹的光芒，昂贵的魔法石裂成漂亮的粉末，“奋哥你走走看？”身旁寡言的Caster用手帕擦去御主额角的汗珠。  
秦奋试探着落脚走了一步，并没有再出现疼痛，感激地向Caster主从道谢，又恨铁不成钢地看向蹲在墙角种蘑菇的自家英灵，“走了，Lancer.”  
走到门口正巧遇到教会的神父，后者看了一眼英灵手上被黑色雾气裹挟的武器，“还是没想起来名字？”  
红着眼睛的枪兵抿着嘴唇不说话，秦奋倒是没多在意，用手捏了捏他的后颈，“反正我们的愿望也不是通往终端，想不起来也无所谓。”说着并起两个指头朝神父敬了个不标准的礼，“话说你身为监督者天天往御三家跑真的没问题吗？”  
神父笑着摇摇头，突然想起什么似的捏起英灵大红色的披风，“奋哥，你的从者一直都是这个形态吗？”  
秦奋点点头。  
神父叹了口气，指了指门内一身西装笔挺的Caster，“就算你是这一届御主中身体素质最强的，也稍微低调一点吧。让他穿成这样走在街上根本就是在告诉所有人你是带着英灵的御主。Assassin和Saber至今还没有现身，谨慎一点没有错的。”  
秦奋看向他的英灵，后者闭上眼睛，周身散发出一阵微弱的光芒，光芒散去，还是一身不合年代的装束。  
靖佩瑶扶额，“这么快就魔力耗尽了吗？抱歉没有考虑到你还没有想起真名这一层。”  
秦奋从外套口袋拿出刚刚治疗剩下的魔法石递给英灵，对方握着石头，又一次尝试变换灵衣，结果只是比刚刚多出了一条牛仔裤，更加不伦不类。  
这下连秦奋都只能憋笑，“魔力这么差的吗？”  
“诶呀，不是！”然而鼓着腮瞪着眼睛的Lancer实在很没有说服力。  
偏心的神父挣扎了一下，“那么只剩下补魔这种手段了。”说完他和半吊子魔术师都沉默了。  
“不能把他放在崽崽这里吗？反正宗家刚好建在灵脉上。”秦奋还在做最后的挣扎。  
神父脸上的无奈简直堆不住要掉出来，“你以为是给手机充电吗？何况type-c的充电线并不兼容苹果手机。”旁边被召唤出来时大概挤坏脑子的英灵听说可以提升自己的魔力开心地不得了，扯着御主的手就想赶紧“补魔”。  
秦奋无可奈何，跟神父道别然后带着不争气的Lancer一起离开。

“奋哥奋哥，我们来补魔吧。”刚到家，他的英灵就兔子一样蹦着高嚷嚷。  
“Lancer，你知道什么是补魔吗？”御主把对方随便踢掉的靴子立好收起来才离开玄关。  
对方左眼写着白痴右眼写着天真，看来是真的不知道。怪不得看起来比自己还年轻，这么傻，难怪死的早。  
对方坐在沙发上，手指头卷着长长的头发玩儿，浑然不知接下来会发生什么。  
秦奋走到他面前，弯下身子双手撑着沙发背把人圈在中间，“补魔就是把我体内的魔术回路转移到你身上，途径……”御主顿了顿，最后半句贴着英灵的耳朵，“是体液交换。”  
英灵的脸一下子涨得通红，低下头，秦奋只看到他头顶束起的发辫小幅度地晃了晃，“有了魔力就可以保护你了……”后面的声音被亲吻吞没。

英灵会和魔术师一样感受到疼痛吗？秦奋一边插入第三根手指扩张一边半心半意地思考，他的英灵脱去衣物之后皮肤近乎苍白，因为寒冷轻轻地战栗，完全看不出早先战斗时英勇的样子。紧致的甬道被手指一点点撑满，因为并没有准备专门的润滑液只能拿护手霜代替，大马士革玫瑰的味道暧昧的让人害羞。  
身下几乎还是少年模样的英灵全然信任地跪趴着背对他，长长的黑发披散开来，身体因为异物的入侵紧绷着，偶尔有压抑不住的细小呻吟闷闷地隔着枕头传过来。被碰触到敏感点的时候，英灵本能地退缩，膝盖发软几乎扑倒进床铺。  
“别怕。”御主一边扶着他的腰安抚，一边继续刺激那处软肉。  
英灵高声哭叫着射出来，大腿无意识地颤抖，把御主的手指夹的更紧。

为了防止自己成为第一个“因为补魔时英灵把自己拿枕头闷死失去争夺圣杯资格”的御主，秦奋连哄带骗地拉着英灵跨坐在自己腿上。  
刚刚射过一次的从者全身都泛着粉色，双手撑在秦奋的胸口，为难地看着御主挺立的性器，碎碎念着“这么大是因为魔力的关系吗”“会坏掉的吧”“只要体液交换的话口交也是可以的吧”之类不知从哪里学到的糟糕话语，然后鼓足勇气看向魔术师。  
被性器贯穿的瞬间，英灵仰着脸发出无声的尖叫，指甲嵌进御主的皮肤，生理性的泪水无意识地滑落。秦奋轻轻扯着他的头发，让他贴近自己，张嘴含住了面前浅色的乳尖。  
“Master……”英灵感觉自己几乎要被御主撞碎，每一次挺送都顶到最深处，他的手臂和腰身都已经酸软到完全无力支撑，只能靠对方的双手托着自己起伏，“master……”，他把另一侧被冷落的胸口也送到对方面前，于是御主从善如流地拿舌尖沿着他的乳晕画圈，然后用嘴唇轻轻碰触敏感的皮肤。  
从者的性器也因为快感勃起，却已经无暇顾及，秦奋放开支撑他双腿的手，任由他又一次跌落然后被狠狠贯穿，拨开遮住他眼睛的碎发，“准备好了吗？”  
射精的瞬间两个人的魔术回路第一次建立连接，从身体到心灵完全被占据的英灵突然捕捉到记忆的碎片，没等到把碎片拼好就因为过载的快感失去了意识。

“所以你说你是那个‘一剑霜寒’秦子墨？”第二天在御主怀里醒来的英灵开心地分享着好不容易终于恢复的记忆，秦奋亲了亲他的额头，扭头一脸复杂地看向立在房间一角现在黑雾散去变得银光闪闪的长枪，不怀好意地揉上从者的臀肉，“我还以为你是个Rider.”  
“诶呀，不是！”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 老韩的职阶很明确是caster，墨墨的职阶一开始因为他拿着长枪（而且攻击力低下= =）所以大家都以为他是lancer，至于大田说他是rider……请自行领会233


End file.
